Em Cima da Torre de Astronomia
by SonnySantler
Summary: Irma Pince e Aurgus Filtch no telhado da torre de astronomia, o que pode acontecer lá?


E lá estava ele mais uma vez como todas as noites, andando pelos corredores e monitorando tudo. E ele viu aquele maldito gato de pelo preto que sempre fugia com Madame Norr-a, mas ele não podia simplesmente pegar o gato e jogar por uma das torres de astronomia, Madame Norr-a nunca o perdoaria, então como sempre fazia, deixou-a ir. E ela se foi correndo e se embolando com aquele gato até sumir da vista dele. E ele continuou com a sua ronda. E era assim toda as noites de Argus Filtch.

Mas não aquela, aquela tinha um ar diferente e até estranho. Era um feriado de Valentine's Day's. Ele odiava feriados, especialmente aquele. Ele já tinha mandado pelo menos uns 7 casais de alunos pra seus respectivos dormitórios, separados é claro, por estarem se agarrando pelos corredores.

Depois de um tempo andando sem encontrar ninguém estava começando a ficar de bom humor, e descontraido, e de repente esbarrou em alguma coisa, de certo seria extramamente comico e perverso se não fosse um acidente. Ele literalmente acochou a Madame Pince, que estava recolhendo uns livros que havia deixado cair no chão. Ela logo deixou os livros cair de novo e se levantou quase que berrando:

- Escuta aqui seu malandrinho...

A voz dela tornou-se um sussurro quando viu de quem se tratava, e Argus logo começou a tentar se redimir:

- Desculpe Madame Pince! Eu estava distraido, não vi a senhorita abaixada desse jeito, não foi com intenção que eu acochei a senhorita! N-nã-não que eu não gostaria de ter acochado na verdade! Quer dizer eu-eu... Me perdoe!

Ela começou a rir

- Está perdoado Argus, eu sei que você não faria uma coisa dessas de proposito, não que eu não tenha gostade de ser o senhor. Mas esta perdoado.

Ele não captou a mensagem e pergunto:

- Quer ajuda com os livros?

Ela bufou irritada e disse pegando os livros:

- Não, muito obrigada, Argus. Mas eu mesma pego.

E foi sendo siguida por um Argus muito sem jeito e por vários pedidos de desculpa dele pelo caminho. Chegando na biblioteca ele disse:

- Madame Pince... A senhora aceitaria um café? Como um pedido de desculpas é claro.

É claro que aceitaria, ela sempre havia gostado dele de qualquer forma, mas não sabia como dizer. Argus era o tipo de cara que não veria uma mulher apaixonada mesmo se ela escrevesse isso na própria testa. De horários e detenções ele entendia tudo. Mas de mulheres ele era um grande panaca. Ela respondeu:

- Oh, claro... Só como pedido de desculpas.

Ele deu um sorriso amarelo e disse:

- Amanhã a essa hora?

Ela se sorpreendeu, na verdade esperava que ele a levasse a Hogsmeade no feriado e lhe pagasse um café de verdade, mas agora já tinha aceitado e não tinha como negar:

- Ah, sim. Pode ser.

Ele pareceu ficar totalmente animado e ter rejuvelecido uns 10 anos então disse:

- Então eu venho te buscar.

E sumiu por entre os corredores.

No outro dia Pince ficou pensando nele o dia todo, abobalhada. Pela primeira vez deixou que a biblioteca tivesse algum tipo de barulho, que os alunos deixassem livros largados e que comessem lá. Ela realmente não se importou. Os segundos se desenrolaram em minutos e os minutos em horas até que chegou a hora que eles tinham marcado o tal café. Ela estava quase desistindo e indo pro seu dormitório quando ele chegou. Ele estava arrumado com uma roupa que parecia nova e uma flor no bolso no terno, sim ele estava de terno, com cabelo que parecia lavado e pentiado e muito, mas muito perfume.

- Desculpe o atraso Madame Pince, é que eu achei que só um café seria muito rude da minha parte.

Ela sorriu, logo levou no lado da malicia mas lembrou que era o Argus.

- Oh, então não será só um café?

Ele sorriu, e parecia meio saltitante.

- É surpreesa.

Ele entendeu um pano preto que parecia ser uma venda, e ela permitiu que ele colocasse. Por alguns minutos ela foi guiada por ele com em suas costas que de vez em quando, muito de leve tocava sua nadega, que ela fingiu não sentir. Sentiu que nunca saberia por onde ele estava indo, ouviu muitas estatuas se arrastarem e quadros pedirem senha, das quais ele sussurrou, mas sabendo que era o zelador da escola quem melhor pra saber um caminho?

Quando ele lhe tirou a venda ela ficou emocionada. Havia um pano xadres no chão do que parecia ser um piquenique, e eles estavam no que pareceria ser em cima do topo de uma torre de astronomia, no telhado dela. Ela não ousou olhar para baixo, mas achou o lugar lindo e também achou que poderia pegar uma estrela se tentasse.

- Argus! É lindo aqui!

Ele sorriu e gesticulou pra que ela se sentasse, ela se sentou e eles comerar tudo em silencio.

- Estava muito apetitoso Argus.

Ele deu um sorrisso de orelha a orelha e disse:

- Eu achei que tinha se esquecido como é que se cozinha

- Foi você quem cozinhou?

Ele acenou um sim. E ela achou que era extremamente fofo da parte dele fazer esse esforço de cozinhar, especialmente pra ela. E pelo resto da noite, se deitaram no pano xadres e conversaram todas as amenidades que podiam. Combinaram de fazer aquilo uma vez por mês que se tornou uma vez por semana e depois todos os dias. Até que ela sentiu-se ser beijada por um Argus muito temeroso, ela retribuiu o beijo.

Bom, é claro que ela sabia que ele não era o cara mais bonito do mundo, mas quem é que se importa com aparencia de uma pessoa se está apaixonada?

Depois de mais alguns meses entre piquiniques e beijos, e uma garrafa de Fire Whisckey ela arrastou ele pra cama dela. E ele surpreendentemente era extremamente bom de cama.

E pelo resto dos anos os alunos de Hogwarts tinham um Argus muito mais bem humorado com uma Madame Norr-a e um gato de pelo preto ao lado dele.

Fim!


End file.
